


Cyber Love (T-1000)

by HelaTheGoddess



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelaTheGoddess/pseuds/HelaTheGoddess
Summary: Arabella Voight is John Connor’s stepsister. One day, as she accompanies John and a friend to the arcade of the mall, she makes a meeting that will change her life.
Relationships: T-1000 (Terminator)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

That day Arabella had no desire to take John and his friend to the games room, but Mom had forced her.  
She liked John, even though he had just arrived. He was a very smart and charismatic boy, but Arabella also had other things to do instead of taking care of a kid.   
"How long till we get there?" asked John’s friend, who Arabella never liked.   
"Five minutes, dude, time to park," she said.  
It was looking like a busy day with those two.

"Okay guys, go straight to the games room and don’t stop to see the adult cassettes" Arabella winked at John who looked a little embarrassed.   
"I’ll go get a milkshake at the bar there".  
Arabella was sitting in front of the games room and watched the two boys without losing sight of them for a moment. If something had happened to them, her mother would never have forgiven her.   
At one point a hand fell on her shoulder. Turning around, a strange-looking man in a policeman’s uniform stood in front of her, looking at her intensely.  
"Have you seen John Connor?" Said the policeman with a picture of his brother in his hand.   
What did he do this time? She asked herself looking up to the sky.   
"Why are you looking for him?" she answered the policeman, who kept looking at her intensely. She was a little afraid, even though she clearly saw the beauty of the man in uniform.   
"I should ask him some questions," he answered.   
"Then you will do it with me in front of him, he is a minor and... " but she could not finish the sentence because the policeman saw John and was about to go to him.   
"Hey, wait!" said Arabella, but the policeman was already reaching John, who started running to escape.  
What a beautiful day! Arabella thought as she rose from the table to follow the two.   
John had crept in somewhere, so Arabella was following the cop who actually didn’t seem to have any good intentions.   
"Wait a minute, what did John do so seriously?" she cried to the man who turned to her.   
"You shouldn’t follow me, you might get hurt, and that’s not what I want," he said before he turned around. "What does hurt mean? Are you crazy? John’s a kid! What are your intentions?"  
But the cop kept running. Arabella slipped into the hallways of the mall and came out in front of John who seemed afraid   
"What did you do this time?"   
"I swear I didn’t do anything," said the boy.  
Then at some point they found themselves in the midst of two men, the policeman and another gigantic man. Both had a weapon in their hands.   
"John stay down!" cried Arabella in panic.   
The two men opened fire. Arabella saw the policeman being hit several times by bullets, but the strange thing was that the bullets bounced off his flesh creating metal furrows. Arabella cried out in fear, she was shocked, and noticed that the policeman looked at her as if he was afraid that she had seen him in that way.   
Then the giant took John and ran away. "Where do you take him? Come back here!" and resorted to them alongside the policeman.   
"I told you you’d get hurt if you followed me," he said, but she didn’t replay because she was too scared.  
They arrived at the parking lot where they saw the two getting on Arabella’s car "Stop!" she approached but the giant threw her to the ground. Then he got in the car with John and they left. Arabella wanted to follow them, but when she fell she hurt her ankle and couldn’t stand up anymore. The policeman instead chased the car and at some point Arabella lost consciousness and fainted.   
She woke up suspended in mid-air, and when she realized that she was in the arms of the policeman, she began to punch him.   
"Stay calm, you’re hurt," he said, loading her into a police car.   
Arabella was terrified of that man. 


	2. Chapter 2

Arabella did not know what to do. She was crushed on the seat to stay as far away from the policeman as possible. At one point she took the opportunity, took the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at him.   
"Tell me who you are and what you want," she said in a strong tone.   
"Give me the gun, you’re more likely to hurt yourself than hurt me".  
"First answer me and then maybe I’ll lower the gun"  
"You can’t kill me, human. I’m trying to help you and you’re not making it easy at all."  
Human? What did he mean? Okay, he seemed anything but a human, but Arabella did not think that these things were possible.   
"What do you mean with human?" she asked.   
"That you’re just a stupid human and maybe I was wrong to waste time with you. Now give me back the gun and shut up," he said.  
Arabella tried to hold the gun but the policeman was stronger than her and was able to take it back in a few seconds, signaling Arabella to shut up.  
It passed a quarter of an hour and they reached a motel just outside the city. The policeman parked the car and took Arabella in his arms, leading her against her will at the entrance.   
"A room for me and my girlfriend, thank you," the policeman said, causing a slight of redness in Arabella’s cheeks.   
The lady at the front desk asked no questions and gave him the key to room 208.  
When they arrived in the room, the policeman put the girl on the bed and tried to take off her shoes. But Arabella gave him a sign that she would do it alone and he took his hands off her.   
"Let me see the ankle" he ordered and she showed it to him. Then he took her ankle in his hands and swiftly turning it, causing Arabella a great deal of pain and she cried out. "You’re good now," he said.   
"Thanks" she replied.   
She had no idea why the man had helped her, as he seemed to be hunting her brother.   
"Now, do you want to tell me who you are?" said Arabella hopeful to get a response.   
"I’m a Terminator, advanced model T-1000. I was sent back in time to kill John Connor, leader of the human resistance," he said calmly. An expression of shock was painted on Arabella’s face. Then a thunderous laugh. "You really want me to believe that you're some kind of killer robot from the future?"   
Arabella didn’t believe it, but the policeman’s expression was cruel and serious. He took her face and forced her to look at him while cutting off an arm in front of her. Inside his flesh were robotic circuits. Arabella didn’t believe her eyes. She thought back to the warmth the robot gave off when she was in his arms, and his skin that seemed so human.  
"Okay, I believe you. But if your only goal is to kill my brother - which I won’t let you do -, why did you help me?"  
"Because you’re the only way I can get John Connor. He will try to save you, and when he finds you, he will also find me waiting for him," he answered, getting up from bed and reaching the window. Arabella was furious. He had kidnapped her just to find John.   
She thought about it. What nonsense, he’s a robot and also a bad guy, his only interest is to complete the mission, he has no time to waste with me... right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Now you’re gonna call John Connor and ask him where he is," said the T-1000, handing Arabella a handset.   
"What happens if I don’t?" the girl asked. The T-1000 turned his hand into a metal sword.   
"I’ll start by cutting one hand, then the other, and then other body parts until you do". He seemed pretty serious, but Arabella didn’t want that robot to take her brother.  
"All right". Arabella picked up the phone and dialed her home number. John answered her in person.   
"John, John it's me, Arabella. Listen, don’t worry about me, probably the T-1000 will kill me but you have to run, I won’t tell him where you are John, run!" the robot immediatly ripped the handset from her hand and pushed her onto the bed, approaching with menace with his hand/sword.  
"Hurry up, kill me! I’ll never help you find John! I hope they will kill you!" cried the girl in tears. But the T-1000 stopped with a shocked look.   
"Why do you insist on saving John Connor?"  
"It’s called love, a stupid human thing you can’t understand."  
"Do you love someone else too?" the T-1000 asked.   
What the hell is this, affective education with a killer robot from the future?   
Arabella was a bit stunned by that question.  
"Well, I love my parents, just as I love John... and I also loved a boy once, but they are different forms of love," the girl answered, trying to stall the robot attack.  
"What was this guy like? What did you like about him?" What questions are these?  
"He was an asshole, and I don’t want to talk about it, especially with a Terminator". "Did he hurt you? What’s his name, do you want me to kill him for you?" Arabella was shocked. Of course she didn’t want him to kill her ex!   
"No! You can’t go around killing people" said Arabella a bit angry.   
"Why not?"   
Arabella didn’t know how to get out of that dangerous and embarrassing situation.  
But at a certain point she saw the Terminator’s gun beside her. In a very fast shot she caught it and started shooting the robot. He didn’t seem upset by the bullets that pierced his body.   
"Don’t do this, I won’t hurt you"   
"But if you wanted to kill me few minutes ago!" Arabella responded continuing to fire against him. When the bullets ran out she was close enough to the door to escape.  
She came out of the hotel running like hell. After she had run for what seemed hours to her and kept looking back, a family car came out in front of her. Her car! Inside there were John and the giant who signaled her to climb in.   
"Arabella!"   
"John!"   
And the two embraced each other tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

*T-1000 Point of View*

The girl had run away and he had been watching. Doing nothing. He did not want to hurt her, she was not a target.  
But there was something that troubled him immensely. He was sure to feel different after spending time with her, but he couldn’t figure out how. The way she was protecting John Connor was weird, he wanted someone to protect him like that, he wanted to be loved, too. He was tired of following Skynet’s orders without being able to make his own decisions.  
These humans aren'r so bad, the T-1000 thought himself.   
But he did not want to be loved by any person, he wanted to be loved by Arabella. Arabella.   
Her name passed on his lips. It was a beautiful name, just like her.  
During the kidnapping, the robot had admired the girl. Her answers, the way she looked at him, made him feel at ease.   
As if he did not bear the burden of killing the future leader of the human resistance.  
He wanted her, he wanted her more and more. He didn’t want her to be scared of him, he wanted to stop the time in that room with her.   
What was happening to him? Why did he think those things? How could a machine love and be loved by someone?  
He couldn’t. That was the answer. But he wanted to try, he wanted to be with her, talk, learn to feel emotions, learn to love. He wouldn’t let them take her away from him, he’d fight for her, even if it cost him his whole future and his own birth.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bell, what happened with the T-1000?" John asked.   
"Nothing, he kidnapped me to find you but I managed to escape. He asked a lot of strange questions... and he fixed the ankle that your big friend tried to break me," she added, looking at the giant frowning.  
"You weren’t expected to be there," said the giant, who Arabella understood was the T-800, the model before the killer robot.  
"But you still came to get me"   
"John ordered me to do it," the Terminator replied. Arabella gave a big smile to John, he was a nice guy after all.   
"We don’t have much time before the T-1000 finds us. What kind of questions did he ask you?" the T-800 asked.   
"Um, weird questions. He asked me why I insisted on protecting John, if there was someone else I loved besides John, and... then he offered to kill my ex-boyfriend because he thought he’d hurt me," the girl answered.  
"This is not the behavior of a Terminator. Very strange" mooed the T-800.  
Arabella thought of her close encounter with the T-1000. His intentions were unclear, he seemed to be struggling with himself about whether to hurt her or not. At times he even seemed to care about her.  
No, it’s just speculation, Arabella thought.  
"Are we going home?" John asked at the T-800.  
"Home is not safe. Your parents may already be dead and a trap may be waiting for us". Arabella began to breathe little. "What does this mean?"   
"That the T-1000 will stop at nothing and no one to complete its mission," the Terminator replied.   
"He didn’t kill me, not even when I didn’t want to cooperate. And he had plenty of opportunities to do so," Arabella said. "That’s even weirder," the T-800 replied before suddenly braking.  
There he was, the T-1000 in front of them in the middle of the road.   
"We have to run," said the T-800, but the other one signaled him to stop.   
"I want to talk," he said from the street. "No, it’s definitely a trap!" John said quietly. "I’ll talk to him," Arabella said. "If things go wrong, bring John to safety, promise me," she said to the T-800, who responded with an affirmative nod.  
Arabella slowly stepped out of the car. "Speak" she ordered the Terminator, who looked at her intensely.  
"I don’t want to kill John Connor. I don’t care if he lives or not. I want you to come away with me"   
What? Arabella was shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you just say?" said Arabella who was obviously shocked. She turned to the T-800 which seemed even more baffled than she was.  
"I want you to come away with me. I want to be loved as John Connor is loved. By you"  
"Bell, you even got a robot, you’re really savage!" said John giggling.   
"Is there anyone else who wants to be loved by you?" the T-1000 asks "Tell me who he is, I’ll kill him."   
Okay, he wasn’t exactly gallant, but it could almost be a nice phrase, thought Arabella.  
"Why do you no longer want to kill John? It is your mission, the purpose for which you were created," Arabella asked. "I am tired of following orders. I’m tired of being a machine" The robot responded timidly. Maybe he could really change, learn to feel emotions and even love.   
The T-800 came out of the car with a shotgun in its hand. "It could all be a trap. How do we know you’re not lying to us?" he asked.   
"You can’t" the killer answered.  
In fact, everything he had said didn’t make much sense. He really could have made it all up. Arabella didn’t know what to say, what the robot had said hit her, but she didn’t know how to react.   
At one point the T-1000 began to approach her.  
The T-800 came between them, but the T-1000 hit him and threw him on the ground.   
Then he took Arabella in his arms and ran away.


End file.
